


Surprise Guest

by Everlarkandhistory



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Gale, Caught in the Act, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlarkandhistory/pseuds/Everlarkandhistory
Summary: When Gale asked Peeta to watch over his half-sister who was moving to his same apartment building he didn't think anything about it... until he met the sister. He also didn't expect Gale to find out this way.





	Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vmariainez's birthday who had a prompt where Katniss is the younger sister of Peeta’s best friend and the two have been secretly dating. Rated M for some Everlark loving ;)

Peeta paced the kitchen, wondering how Katniss could just sit there, as cool as a cucumber. Gale would be back at any moment and he knew he was pissed at him. Not that either of them planned it, things just happened. 

 

When Gale called Peeta months ago asking him to watch over his baby half-sister who was coming to live in the Capital he didn’t think anything of it.  Sure he’d seen some pictures of Katniss before meeting her, but since Peeta and Gale met in college he’d never seen her in person. The pictures Gale had of his baby sister didn’t do her justice, it was almost as if he’d chosen pictures that made Katniss look less attractive to share with his college buddies. Peeta wondered if that was on purpose because the moment she knocked on his door she took his breath away. 

 

Katniss had moved into the same apartment building as Peeta when she took a new job with Abernathy Publishing. She stopped by for him to give her a tour of the area and show her where all the best places were to shop and eat. After just the first hour together he felt things shift between them, and no matter how much he fought it he couldn’t deny he had feelings for her. He knew she was four years younger, but that wasn’t such a big deal after college, at least that was what she told him when he tried using that as an excuse. Instead, he gave in and they started dating. Of course, they decided to keep it quite, especially from Gale. Peeta knew eventually he’d find out, he just didn’t think it would be this way. 

 

Katniss and Peeta had been relaxing on the couch watching tv when he felt Katniss’ hand brush along his leg moving dangerously close to his dick.  He looked at her and her smirk told him she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Clothes were peeled off and eventually Peeta was pushing into her. He could feel his orgasm coming on, as he hoped Katniss would get there before he lost all control. Her moans were getting louder, which was a good sign, that was until the loud banging on her door interrupted them. 

 

“Katniss, open this door right now.” the voice on the other side of the door demanded. 

 

Peeta froze in mid-stride and looked at Katniss’ eyes which were wide as saucers.  There was no question he heard them through the door. They both knew one day they’d have to face Gale, he just hoped it wouldn’t have been second after they were making love. Katniss grabbed her shorts and Peeta’s shirt off the ground leaving Peeta only his shorts as he rushed behind her to the door. There was no way he was making her face this by herself. 

 

“Hi Gale, what are you doing here?” Katniss asked nonchalantly. 

 

“Don’t try to play that, who’s in there with you?” Gale demanded as he pushed the door open to reveal her partner. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

 

Peeta moved to stand closer to Katniss, “Gale, let me explain.” 

 

“What’s to explain? I asked you to watch over her, not fuck her. You don’t even have on a shirt man. What the hell?” Gale yelled. 

 

Peeta started to reply, but Katniss cut him off. “Gale you need to take a walk and calm down.” Gale huffed, but Katniss was unrelenting. “Now, Gale. We will talk about this as adults when you get back.” She didn’t wait for his response before closing the door.  

 

Now they were waiting for Gale to come back and Peeta was getting tenser every moment. Katniss came up and wrapped her arms around him. “Don’t worry, we always used to have to tell him to take a walk when he got too worked up. He’ll come back and be fine.” 

 

“I don’t know Katniss, he looked really pissed. I guess he has every right, this must look bad to him.” Peeta remarked. 

 

“It might but the real question is what does this do to us?” Katniss took her eyes away from his. 

 

Peeta lifted her chin, “I love you Katniss. This isn’t exactly how I imagined telling you for the first time, but I do.” 

 

Katniss smiled, “I love you too Peeta.” She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her pull back. 

 

“So, do you want to tell me what’s going on here?” Gale asked as he settled into one of the barstools. 

 

Katniss held Peeta’s hand. “At first Peeta was just helping me find the best places to hang out and shop. Then we started going to dinner and watching movies on the couch. Friendship turned into,” she turned around and looked at Peeta, “Love.” She spun back to Gale, “and before you get mad at Peeta he tried keeping me at an arm's length, I’m the one that pushed for more.” 

 

“And what do you have to say?” Gale asked Peeta. 

 

“I’m sorry you found out this way, but I’m not sorry we’re together. This is real.” Peeta answered.

 

Gale let out a breath, “Alright, no more hiding shit from me, deal?.”    
  


Katniss and Peeta both nodded in response. 

 

Gale nodded back, “Good. Now get a shirt Mellark, your ass is cooking me a good dinner as a peace offering.” 


End file.
